


Midnight Rodeo

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jack, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rodeo AU, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodeo AU Castiel and Jack Harkness, sex in a pickup bed. That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Cuda and I were talking about a Supernatural Rodeo AU last night...well she was talking, I was encouraging. Then this plot bunny bit. So here, have some Jack/Castiel rodeo cowboy smut.

Jack grabbed the front of Castiel’s shirt and shoved him up against the nearest pickup truck. The hot summer night only added to the flavor of the kiss, all adrenaline and sweat. The smell of bulls and dirt and blood was as intoxicating as the blue eyes that met Jack’s as he leaned in to kiss Castiel. The man tasted as good as he thought he would, but he was surprised when Castiel suddenly shoved Jack back, sending him stumbling into the truck opposite.

There was a brief moment of panic. Had Jack misread? But then Castiel was on top of him, stubble scrapping against his cheek as he kissed him hard. Moaning softly, Jack parted his lips as Castiels tongue found its way inside, exploring his mouth as thoroughly as Castiel seemed to do everything else.

Jack’s hands landed on the rough denim covering Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel pushed down Jack’s bracers and started on his buttons just as loud voices started drifting closer across the parking lot. As if by unspoken agreement, Castiel and Jack pulled apart just long enough for Jack to help boost Castiel into the bed of the truck they were against, while Castiel gave him a hand up to join him. They landed together in a heap and Castiel rolled them both over so he was on top.

Castiel got Jack’s shirt loose and leaned down to bite at the juncture of shoulder and neck. Jack bit his fist to keep from moaning too loudly. When he opened his eyes, he saw the amused look on Castiel’s face as he loosened his belt. Castiel leaned close to Jack’s ear. “I know you, Jack. Sleep with anything. Well tonight you’re mine.”

“Yes,” whispered Jack, denim clad hips bucking against Castiel’s. The dirt-stained material dragged slowly and Castiel covered Jack’s whimper with his lips, getting them both free and fishing the lube out of Jack’s pocket.

Castiel leaned back just long enough to roll Jack over and pull him to hands and knees. He coated his fingers and started working Jack open as Jack bit at his own raw hand, trying to keep the noise down so they wouldn’t be caught but thrusting back against Castiel’s fingers.

He was beautiful, Castiel realized. No wonder he could have anyone he wanted. Men, women, didn’t seem to matter much to Jack. He’d seen Jack hanging around Sam Winchester lately, but if there was anything between them he hadn’t heard. And Jack had chosen him to lead out to the parking lot tonight.

Deciding Jack was ready enough, he dug a condom out of Jack’s other pocket, slid it on, and moved behind him. Jack panted already, spreading his legs a little wider as Castiel grabbed his hips and thrust inside.

Jack groaned loudly, hand dropping to his own heavy cock. Castiel thrust harder, driving him into the unforgiving metal of the truck bed. He reached over and put a hand over Jack’s mouth to muffle him, thrusting harder and deeper. Coming suddenly, Jack groaned Castiel’s name against his hand, going pliant as he dropped his head.

Castiel came a few thrusts later as Jack was still spasaming around him. Groaning himself, he carefully pulled out, dropping the condom off the side into the gravel. Jack chuckled softly as Castiel rolled him over and  planted another kiss on his lips. “Want to come back to mine for a drink?” asked Jack.

Studying his face in the starlight, Castiel nodded slowly. He leaned down and licked a stripe of sweat from Jack’s throat. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
